After Death has Died
by Willow8
Summary: Duo is dead, but can you keep shinigami from his friends? REPOSTED!! Read and Review please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Gundam Wing boys, I am not gaining any money from these fics, I merely write them for the enjoyment of myself and my friends who then bug me to post them on the internet. grr evil friends.

A/N: Right, this will be a 1x2 eventually. That means SLASH! Yes, this has been posted before, but ff.net totally screwed it up therefore I've had to post it all again, from the beginning. And I've beta-d it myself. 

I need a beta reader!! 

Anyone wanna be my beta? Email me at willow1609@yahoo.co.uk OR mention it in your review.

Review!

Willow

After Death dies

Quatre looked up from his laptop when he heard the floorboards squeak. Hope flickered in his eyes, but it soon fizzled out. It wasn't going to be Duo. Pilot 02 wasn't going to bounce through the door and announce he was hungry. Duo was gone. Tears filled the blonde's eyes as they scanned the room, finally falling onto a picture of the five pilots together. He wiped his eyes and sniffed before returning his attention to his computer.

He opened up his unfinished mission report, and began typing when it beeped at him. He had one new e-mail message. *Who could be e-mailing me now?* He thought, frowning slightly as he opened it. *It better not be another virus from Duo* He stopped that thought when he remembered that Duo wasn't there, he wasn't going to be there. Ever again. He minimised the mission report and opened up the mail message.

_Dear Quatre,_

_Soon, it is the anniversary of Duo's death, making it five years. I think that this year, the anniversary should be held at yours, maybe at your Summer house, since we all know that he loved it there, and that is near where he is buried. I think Heero will be less suicidal around you. Is that okay with you? If it isn't, I'm sure we can find somewhere else. I would ask you to phone me, but you've become almost as silent as Heero these past five years. Therefore I have to ask you over e-mail, I don't think we'd get much said over the phone._

_Please reply soon,_

_Trowa.___

Quatre almost smiled. It was true, he had shut himself off, talking only when he had to, and e-mailing was the only conversation he had. He re-read over the e-mail before replying. He typed quickly before clicking on send, the e-mail arriving at Trowa's within three seconds.

Quatre left his computer and ran up into his room, shutting the door quietly behind him; after all, he didn't want to disturb the neighbours.

A/N: Short, sucky ne? Well, please review, part two is already written and ready for posting!! Five reviews for a nice new chapter!!

Flames accepted, but those who do flame shall have to pay for a new carpet, as they leave nasty scorch marks.

Willow.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Gundam Wing boys, I am not gaining any money from these fics, I merely write them for the enjoyment of myself and my friends who then bug me to post them on the internet. evil friends.

A/N: Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Gundam Wing boys, I am not gaining any money from these fics, I merely write them for the enjoyment of myself and my friends who then bug me to post them on the internet. grr evil friends.

A/N: Right, this will be a 1x2 eventually. That means SLASH! Yes, this has been posted before, but ff.net totally screwed it up therefore I've had to post it all again, from the beginning. Thanks to the masses of people

N'hrive: Only one person offered.

Thanks to the one person who asked to be my beta, :-) 

Review!

Willow

After Death dies

Wufei heard Trowa's computer bleep and tapped the fringed boy on the shoulder. Trowa didn't seem to notice, the uni-banged boy was caught up in a novel, that seemed to have captured his interest almost as much as playing his flute. 

"Trowa, you have mail." Wufei said loud enough to gain Heero's attention too. Trowa looked up from his book.

"Who from?" He asked, mentally kicking himself when he realised what a stupid question that was.

"Quatre." Heero said quietly from the other end of the room. Of course it would be from Quatre. It wasn't likely to be from anyone else now was it? The latin boy put down his book and moved to the desk. Heero and Wufei both looked at each other before standing and moving slightly closer to Trowa. Trowa opened his email account and double clicked onto the email which opened up and appeared on the screen.

"Want me to read it out?" Wufei nodded and Heero let out a non committing 'hn'

"Please."

"Okay, it says,

_Dear Trowa,_

_I think that it would be wonderful having you all stay at my summer house. I've been thinking for a while now that we should all stay in one place, to keep each other company and so on. My doors are always open to the three of you. It would be great to see you all again, it had been a long time.  I have to go now, see you in a week._

_Sayonara_

_Quatre_

It was typed in a hurry, there are a few spelling mistakes." Trowa looked between Heero and Wufei. No one said anything, they were all thinking, about how Quatre was. None if them had had any proper contact with the frail blonde after Duo's death. He had successfully separated himself from them for five years, only a few emails a month. That was all the contact he had with them, and he barely spoke to his sisters anymore. They had rung the three others many times asking what was wrong with their little brother. They were all really worried about him, Quatre threw himself into his work and would seriously do himself some harm if he didn't stop and take a break. Each one of Quatre's sisters had said it, and each of the remaining G-boys agreed with it. 

There was silence until Heero shifted and spoke up, his voice its usual monotone.

"If we lived with Quatre, it would have great strategical value. If we were attacked, it would be easier for us to defend together." Trowa looked at him in disbelief. Shaking his head, the brown haired, long fringed boy stood and walked to the door. He grabbed his flute from the stand as he passed it.

"Goodnight." He said and left the room. Heero fell back into silence and Wufei followed Trowa out of the room and went into the garden to practice his katana patterns, leaving Heero to sit down at his laptop and start typing. 

A/N: Very short ne? Well, please review, part three is already written and ready for posting!! Five reviews for a nice new chapter!!

Flames accepted, but those who do flame shall have to pay for a new carpet, as they leave nasty scorch marks.

Willow.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Gundam Wing boys, I am not gaining any money from these fics, I merely write them for the enjoyment of myself and my friends who then bug me to post them on the internet. evil friends.

A/N: Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Gundam Wing boys, I am not gaining any money from these fics, I merely write them for the enjoyment of myself and my friends who then bug me to post them on the internet. grr evil friends.

A/N: Right, this will be a 1x2 eventually. That means SLASH! Yes, this has been posted before, but ff.net totally screwed it up therefore I've had to post it all again, from the beginning. And I've beta-d it myself. 

I need a beta reader!! 

Anyone wanna be my beta? Email me at willow1609@yahoo.co.uk OR mention it in your review.

Review!

Willow

After Death dies

"So, you're saying that I've been here for five years. And I'm not insane yet." 

"Yes."

"But the room is white!" Duo said, repressing a shudder. "If I've been here for five years…" He bit his lip and counted on his fingers. "That would make me almost 21!" He wrinkled his nose. "Do I look 21 to you? I think not." The figure shook its head. "Why am I here?" He asked, staring blankly at the figure in front of him. The American blinked a few times before finally asking, "And who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm Death, and you-"

"You're not Death."

"Yes I am."

"You're not Death." Duo repeated calmly.

"Why do you say that?" A sly grin appeared on Duo's face.

"Because I am." The figure (Death) waved a bony hand in dismissal.

"As long as you believe that Maxwell."

"Why am I here then the guy who calls himself Death?"

"Because you're dead."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"I'm not dead!" Duo said, stamping his foot in frustration. Death nodded.

"You are, and I'll prove it to you." Duo crossed his arms and tapped his foot, one eyebrow raised, the familiar smirk on his face.

"I'm waiting."

"Okay." Death waved one hand and Duo found himself in a graveyard, standing in front of his grave. Duo fell to his knees and shook his head.

"No, no, it's not possible. I can't be dead, I'm only 16!" Duo protested, his voice shaking. Then he stopped speaking and frowned, the cogs in his mind obviously turning. "It worked?" He said finally, his face the image of confusion. "So why am I not in hell?"

"You don't believe me yet?" Death asked, arms crossed, surveying the violet eyed teen from underneath his hood. 

 "No, this is just some freaky nightmare… If it had worked, then I'd be in hell. So why am I not in hell?" He asked again. Death just looked at Duo. 

"So you don't believe me."

"No."

"What will I have to do to prove this to you?"

"Show me something that proves that you're not some side effect from drugs being pumped through my body. And no messing with my mind!" Duo pointed an accusing finger at Death who swung his scythe back.

"Would I mess with your mind?"

"Yes." Duo answered shortly really quite annoyed that he hadn't woken up from his comatose state yet. "But I'm going to wake up soon so what the hell, give it your best shot. Prove to me I'm dead. No mind games." Death waved his hand and the white room disappeared. Duo looked around and his eyes widened in disbelief. 

"Quatre's mansion… in Florida…" He whispered, his voice barely audible. "Why am I here?" He whirled on Death. Death didn't reply however, he simply glided up the stairs. Duo followed the cloaked scythe bearer before they stopped outside a door.

"You still don't believe that you're dead, I can see it. We omniscient beings do know some things. Go in there for your proof. No mind games." He motioned towards Quatre's door.

Duo walked in, not needing to open the door. The first thing he saw was Quatre lying on the bed, his face buried in the pillow, his breath coming in wracking sobs. The amethyst-eyed ex-pilot took one look at Quatre and his heart wrenched. 

"Q?" Duo asked, stepping closer to the bed. "What's wrong?" But Quatre didn't hear him, Quatre couldn't hear him. Duo put one hand on Quatre's back in an attempt to comfort him, but his hand passed straight through his best friend's back. "Quat! You gotta hear me! Please Quat!" Desperation became the dominant emotion in Duo's voice as he tried to get Quatre to hear him, each attempt failing miserably. "Please Quat, listen to me!" Quatre pulled his face from his pillow and sat up, hugging his knees and hiccuping occasionally. "Quatre?" Quatre looked straight through Duo, past the ghost of his best friend and out the window.

"Duo, why did you leave us? Did you think that we wouldn't find out sooner or later?" Duo stiffened. Had they found out? "Did you think that we wouldn't find out that there was no mission? Suicide Duo? Suicide? Why? What did we do? What did I do?"

"Nothing Quat! You guys did nothing!" Duo wanted nothing more than to hug his best friend and tell him that there was nothing to worry about, that it was all alright, that he had done nothing, and that the other pilots had done nothing… Just like the old days. "Quat, it wasn't your fault!" Duo repeated this in vain as tears filled Quatre's eyes again. But Quatre couldn't hear him. Nor could Quatre see him. And it was tearing Duo's heart apart.

"I'm sorry for whatever it was that I had done, and the others feel the same. I am so sorry Duo, please come back to us, please come back to me. I really miss you. Please come back to us… Please…" Quatre broke down into tears once more and pulled a large novelty pillow to bury his face in. The pillow soaked up his tears and muffled his sobs as Duo rose and turned to Death, his amethyst eyes teary.

"Okay," He said quietly, trying hard to keep the sadness and waver of tears from his voice. "I give, you win… I'm dead. Can we go now?" Death nodded and Duo found himself back in the white nothingness of what he would have to get used to calling home.

"Okay, I think that I have found my replacement." Duo blinked.

"What?"

"Take this." Death held his scythe towards Duo. Duo put one hand on the black wood before long fingers encircled it gently. "And I'll be leaving."

"But-" Death silenced the teen with a bony finger. 

"I am old Duo." Duo raised an eyebrow. "Older than time itself." His jaw dropped. "Yes, yes. I am very old." Duo nodded weakly. "So I think that it is time that I retired." Death let go of the scythe fully and stepped back. 

"But, but," Duo grabbed the scythe with his other hand and swallowed. "But, well," He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I suppose it's time for you to retire." He continued, more casually. He grinned, running one hand up the perfectly smooth black wood, regarding it with awe. "But why me?"

"You are Shinigami are you not Duo?" Death asked, a hint of surprise in his voice as he looked over his shoulder at Duo, who was swishing the scythe, pleased with the 'swish' sound it made. "Was I wrong?"

"No, you weren't, I am Shinigami, is that why? Because of the nickname I gave myself?" Death began to fade. "Wait!" The fading figure paused. "I want to see my friends." Death tutted and turned round.

"Have you ever heard of Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased)?" He sighed when Duo shook his head. "It was a television show boy. Hopkirk died, and he was allowed back to earth as a ghost, but only one person could see him. You can do that with your friends, you can let anyone see you who you want to, but be careful, I would only reveal myself to my friends if I were you. Just remember, you have a job to do." Duo beamed.

"Okay." He said, a true smile spreading over his face. "Bye!" Duo waved as Death disappeared. He grasped his scythe tightly before making up his mind where to go first. "Okay… Now to go see Quatre…"

A/N: Cliffhanger! But it's updated! Don't hate me!

Flames accepted, but those who do flame shall have to pay for a new carpet, as they leave nasty scorch marks.

Willow.


End file.
